


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(32)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [32]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(32)（文：十甫）

神宗一郎，号称东京警察局的第一神射手，枪法最准、最快，也最狠。他的狠，表现在于他的毫不犹豫，一出手，就枪无虚发，致人于无反击之力的险地。由于出手太狠太快太准，因此，他的判断力也优于常人，总是能在最短的时间内分析形势的优劣以及决定需不需要开枪制服罪犯。

他的判断力之强，沉着冷静的办事作风，得到前上司牧绅一的赏识与信任，常被分派艰难的任务。而今天，虽然是奉了新上司高砂一马之命前来捉拿霍士众人，然而，他暗地里却受到牧绅一之托，要求他助他一臂之力。

对于牧绅一的嘱咐，他从来遵从，即使他现在已离职，他对他的服从也一般无异。因为他了解牧绅一，他是真正实心实意为人民做事的人民公仆。离去，只因为形势所迫，不得不出此下策。然而，牧绅一是不会就此退缩的，他必须在他尚存影响力的时候，完成他未竟的事。

所以，当他找上神宗一郎时，神宗一郎毫不迟疑就答应了，因为，计划里，也有他曾经的努力。

甫踏进霍士，偷偷用摇控键查看霍士的人流出入记录后就暗呼幸运！随即就在心中盘算计划。

接下来，一切就如他预测般：樱木花道被带走，霍士众人被滞留在霍士，他与清田留下来监管……然而失算的是流川枫。原本计划中他就是最关键的人物，但没想他竟与樱木难分难舍，害他不禁心软“成全”他欲与樱木一起被扣押的意愿。

看着高砂一马与鬼冢铁男将樱木与流川带走，他心中盘算的新对策也完成了。为了引出隐藏的人，他不惜以身犯险，更拉了懵懂不知情的清田下水。

与清田对话的同时，他已屏气凝神，专注于背后，提防来人的偷袭……他有自信，以他即往的战绩来看，他的快狠准总是后发先致，定能先将敌人制服。

然而，这一次是例外，他又再次失算。当他被来人击晕时，他才突然醒悟：阿部山雄可是身经百战的恐怖对手，他这种活在刀口下的人，实战经验比他不知多了多少倍……太疏忽、太高估自己了……

再度清醒时，就看见握着手枪，摆着开枪的姿势的清田。正想开口阻止时，说时迟那时快，碰！清田开枪了，阿部山雄倒下……接着就看见霍士的人，赤木、木暮、宫城、彩子等人乱成一团，哭泣着、叫嚣着，奔来往去……就是没注意到他们这两个已醒转的“敌人”。

神宗一郎暗暗叹了一口气，霍士的人应变能力虽然快速，但遭逢大变就乱成一团，警觉意识也低……他悄悄地拿出手提电话拨了一组号码，眼睛还不忘观察赤木他们的动向。

瞥见原本站在身边的清田，一步一步地走向赤木。神宗一郎举起右手想阻止清田时，电话的另一头却接起电话，与此同时，清田已走到赤木的面前……

“啧啧……你们的警觉意识真低呀！才死了两个人就乱成一团……若我有心要杀你们的话，你们现在已一个个地横躺了……”清田边把弄着枪边揶揄赤木。

刚回过神来的赤木不禁怒从心生，这清田信长太过份了！我失去的可是我亲生的妹子……心里又怒又悲，脸色倏地变得铁青，眼睛狠狠地瞪着清田，并握紧了拳头。

话才出口，清田就知道自己失言。他并没有恶意，只是因为气不过被霍士众人“冷落”兼惊觉他们的警觉意识如此低而忍不住出言嘲讽。只见不只赤木一人，个个对他怒目而视，有者更握紧拳头向他逼近。

“你……你们想……怎么样？”清田见他们眼中流露出的那股狠劲，胆怯暗生，说话便结巴起来，完全忘了握着手枪的自己其实佔着优势。

“你们……这是…对…对…救命恩人的……的…礼遇吗？”清田见慢慢逼近的赤木、木暮、宫城以及彩子已将他围成半圆势，说话更加结巴了，双手也不自觉地垂在两旁。

“对不起！请各位原谅他说话鲁莽，我先在此向你们道歉！”当神宗一郎的声音响起时，赤木他们不禁一愣，才突然想起，他们是警察，是执法人员，即使自己被他们枪杀，在法律上他们也是无罪的。

于是，不约而同地停止了动作，然而，向后退又拉不下面子，便维持着半包围的局势。

“请问，你们究竟打了什么如意算盘？”安西教授平静的声音从身后响起，赤木他们便很有默契地向旁一让，让安西教授越众而出。

“据我所知，流川君并未如你们所说般，故佈疑阵，引君入罋……引君入罋的，是你们吧？”安西教授伸手托了托眼镜，双眼直视神宗一郎，语气中自有一股不容辩说的威严。

神宗一郎微微一笑，“安西教授果然明察秋毫。不错，我们就是为了引出隐藏的阿部山雄才故意夸大流川君的厉害与计谋。虽然我所说不尽实，似是而非，然而，若不是阿部山雄心虚，又岂会这么容易上当？”

“是牧绅一幕后策划的吗？”

“可以说是，也可以说不是。阿部山雄是牧最想铲除的祸患，但这人狡猾异常，却又魅力超群，尽管牧多次安排了卧底在他身边，但都被一一收服，真教人头痛。还好，他此次丧性病狂，连亲信也出卖，我们才得以捉到机会，来个内应外合，将他绳之以法。”

“水户洋平是因为被阿部山雄设计才被捕，而铁男为了救他，才答应与你们合作，并恢复了警察的身份。这么说来，霍士……就是你们逮捕阿部的最佳场所？那些偷录的证据，只不过是想将霍士陷入险境，然后引来阿部山雄……”

“教授的猜测对了一半。水户与铁男的情形的确如此，而霍士也是逮捕阿部山雄的最佳地点。然而，我们在踏入霍士之前，并不知道阿部山雄也在霍士……”

“……那你们的目的……呣，高头的目的……就是樱木花道？而你们，是替牧绅一办事的，主要是先铲除阿部山雄，然后再对付高头？”安西教授突然恍然大悟。

啪啪啪！

突然响起的拍掌声吸引了众人的注意力。

“好好好，安西教授果然精明。”一人缓缓从密室入口处走到众人前。

“牧老大！”清田兴奋地叫了起来。

“牧，你终于来了。这里就交给你来解说。”神宗一郎微笑着说。

“我想，还是交给他来说清楚吧！”牧向身后一指。

“神脑！”“水户！”

参差不齐的声音，不统一的称呼，喊的都是同一个人──水户洋平。

水户洋平向大家微微一笑，举起右手打了一个招呼，“嗨！好久不见！”

“你们是一伙的吗？你也是警方的卧底？”宫城挺身而出，指着水户洋平大声说道。

“不是，之前不是。但现在是一伙的。你们愿意成为伙伴吗？”水户洋平对于宫城明显的敌意视而不见，仍旧微笑着说，然而眼睛却来回往安西教授与赤木的脸上停留。

“怎么一回事？怎么个合作法？”半晌，赤木代安西教授说出想法。

安西教授向赤木点了点头，赤木继续问道，“霍士在你们的计划中是扮演什么角色？”

水户洋平转过头对牧绅一笑着说，“我建议你先消除他们的猜疑与敌意才来谈合作的事吧！”

“好建议！”牧绅一点点头说道。

“到底发生了什么事？牧老大，神，我们为什么要跟霍士合作！我们是执法人员，不能成为共犯呀！”

“清田，你就安安静静地听老大把事情说清楚！”神宗一郎低声喝道。清田信长听他语气严肃，便聪明地闭上了嘴巴。

牧绅一看了清田一眼，便望着安西教授与赤木说道，“经过多年的追查，我发现阿部山雄原来利用他的国际货运网络，不定时进出口违禁药品，还追查到他与霍士关系密切。本以为霍士与他勾结，暗地里干着见不得光的勾当……但没想到……呣，若不是流川枫当机立断带着霍士多年来的病毒追查纪录来找我，我还不知道，原来世界上有这么一个瘟神组织，利用病毒在操供人类的存亡。于是，我便与流川枫达成共识，欲阻止瘟神组织肆虐，首先必须先切断它的供应管道……那就是阿部山雄。然而，当我正想部署计划的时候，高头竟想拉拢我进瘟神组织，更告诉我，他与山泉健一的……疯狂计划……我不愿与他同流合污，心知他不会放过我，便向他辞职，然后偷偷救了水户洋平……”

“然后，我就凭着对阿部山雄的熟悉，部署计划，请君入罋。”洋平接着说道。

“这么说来，流川有份参与这个计划了？……他为什么不告诉我们！”彩子突然插口说道。

“流川也是为了大局着想。况且，我与牧绅一被高头派人追杀，行踪不便透露，计划更不能曝光……这件事，连铁男也不知道，还以为我至到现在还被警方扣留着……只是，牺牲了晴子小姐……我很抱歉……”

听水户洋平提到晴子，赤木他们不禁黯然神伤，彩子的眼眶更倏地佈满泪水，不停地打转。

大家默默无言一阵子，终于还是安西教授先打破缄默，“接下来，我们该怎么做？”

“首先，我们必须先派人去山形县救人。”洋平说道。

“救谁？”大家异口同声地问道。

“高头与山泉建一这两个丧性病狂的傢伙，想在山形县释放一种病毒试剂……若成功的话，就用来作为化学武器！”牧绅一缓缓地说道，“我们必须先赶去救那儿的居民……”

“可是，我们也必须先救出流川与樱木。我担心樱木未来人的身份被高头揭穿……”木暮担心地说道。

只见牧绅一摇了摇头，“已经迟了。”

本贴由十甫于2003年12月01日23:12:13在“N2”发表


End file.
